Kamen Rider Exceed
by Chance Green G King
Summary: As you can see this is an oc attempt. From an alternate time line comes a machine by the name of Rothus. His mission, to change the timeline from where he originated from. And then there's Armen Nemuri an urban street artist who has a passion but still feels left out in life. This unlikely duo will set out to leave their mark forever on history.
1. Prolouge

**Got really bored and decided to do something a little "out of my zone" and yes as the title says this is a Kamen Rider crossover only, this is something entirely new focused on the world of My Hero Academia.**

 **This will follow the main story, but will also have a few side chapters such as the beginning of it all.**

 **I mean seriously, why not? I read one story like this that was a crossover with Gravity Falls. So, why can't I at least try?**

 **Prologue**

 **Year: 2056**

 **Location: Musufatu Japan.**

One time. This place used to be built on dreams. But now, it is nothing more then ruin. The great tall buildings that reached the sky were toppled, the streets were full of rubble and derby. Many innocent lives were lost in the events that had unfolded over the decades, life itself was never the same from how humanity would know it.

However, deep underground was a much different story.

Some sort of laboratory comes into view full of different machines, and what appeared to be blue holographic blue prints for certain parts. And then it all focuses on a work bench with some man using some sort of electrical tool wearing a pair of goggles. He was most likely in his early 50s with a lot of gray hair, wearing a red shirt underneath a lab coat wearing old worn jeans and pair of old fainted brown work boots.

" That should do it. " The scientist said putting the final touches on some sort of machinery and lifted up his goggles revealing his brown eyes. Afterwards he rolled his chair over to another computer and rapidly began to type down some inputs. " With these set. It's good to go. "

He then looked behind him to see six different colored keys all bearing a different mark one being blue, brown, navy, crimson, orange and another one being ivory.

The scientist then moved over to another key only it was white. " You on the other hand, I still need to work out the issues. But it'll be fine. "

He then took a deep breath and exhaled taking in all of his creations. " All is set. Now for the main course of action... " the man said as then got out of his chair and went down a stair case and into a long hallway.

Soon enough he entered a large room filled with muplte telivison screens and right in the middle was large diagonal shaped platform surrounded by multiple sharp tips from the top all aimed at some kind of small blackish vortex. " Rothus? How goes the final proceeder? "

The one called Rothus was some kind of tall machine. It was human like, only it had no face instead it had a large red visor for eyes. It's body was made out of plates of orange metal covering every inch of it's body bearing a large white letter R on it's right shoulder.

" Final inputs ready sir. " The robot replied as motioned it's hands forward before it had fire red concentrated lasers from it's finer tips and into the anomaly. " Now, proceeding with portal stabilization. "

" Good work Rothus " The man complimented the machine and proceeded over to a nearby console and began to type in some kind of inscription. " Five years of research Rothus... " He breathed. " Five years. We can't let everyone's deaths be in vain. " The man paused and looked to a crack photframe. " They have taken everything from us. Our home, our freedom, and our loved ones. We cannot afford to fail now. "

" I couldn't agree more sir. " The robot replied as it then ceased firing the lasers. " Portal stabilization complete. Awaiting you're orders. "

" Were not out of the woods yet. " He replied still focused on typing in something on the console. " Make sure the portal stabilizes. And recheck the cables. "

" As you wish sir. " Rothus complied before all the sudden a loud rumbling noise was heard causing everything to shake making a little bit of dust fly into the air. " Sir, multiple hostiles detected! "

" Damn it! " The scientist cursed and then pressed down at a single key bar followed by a loading bar being seen beginning to load from 1 to 2 gradually beginning to rise. " They found us. " The bar then quickly reached up 10.

" We don't have much time Rothus. We need to activate the machine now. " He said firmly before grabbing some kind of large energy weapon from a nearby cabinet.

" But sir, we have yet to test it. " the robot protested.

" It's a risk we have to take! " He replied and began charging the weapon. " I need to retrieve the device, you stay here and defend the machine at all costs. "

" Yes sir. " The robot saluted and turned it's arms into large cannons while the scientist ran up the stairs. He then grabbed the device he was working on earlier and the key's that were nearby.

But all the sudden something bursted out of the window. The creature resembled some kind of strange reptile with an upside down jaw and had a clear exoskeleton showing off it's organs and roared at it's prey.

The scientist then fired off the weapon shattering it's head and went back down the stairs only to be tackled by another one of the creatures. Pinning him down on the ground and scratched his back making him cry out in pain. He then proceeded to take out a knife and plunge it right into it's throat making the creature screech in pain as it then fell onto the ground leaking green glowing blood.

The scientist quickly picked up the device and keys and grabbed his weapon and headed back down. He then closed the door and put the latch and rushed back towards the lab still ignoring the frustrating pain from his back as the sound of gunfire was heard.

Upon entering he shot at one of the creatures blowing its brains and splattering it all over the floor.

He then reoened the door and saw the room littered with many dead bodies of the creatures.

" Rothus, are you alright? " The scientist asked and set the five laired sealed blast doors to prevent any of the "big guys" from getting in. Even though it wouldn't last agaisnt them, it would at least still buy time.

" My systems are still running " Rothus replied as the scientist saw that the bar had now reached 95 meaning whatever he was doing is nearly finished. " Come on, come on. " After a few seconds the bar had reached up from 96,97,98,99 and then finally to 100. " Yes! " He then quickly typed something into the panel. " Everythings ready, the portal just needs to open.

" Then we must activate it immediately. " Rothus chimed. " Sir. I will hold them off, while you use it advantage to get to the destination. "

" No... " he replied looking to the machine. " Rothus. You must go. "

" I am not leaving you here sir. " Rothus protested.

" You must... " The scientist said and handed the device and keys to the robot. " You carry the weapon that holds everyone's hope and dreams. The future must change. "

" But sir- "

" Please Rothus! " The scientist begged. " We already lost so much, and this is our only last shot. So we've got to make it count. Promise Rothus, promise me that you will try and succeed. "

The robot was silent for a moment before responding and opened up a hatch storing the device and the key's inside. " It shall be done sir. I will help ensure our future for the better. "

" Thank you Rothus. " The building then shook once more. The scientist quickly headed over to his console and quickly types in something causing the spikes from uptop the vortex to fire. Once it happened very slowly it began to widen.

" Hurry! The portal is open! There going to be here soon! " The scientist cried out with the robot quickly hovering over to the platform and paused looking to the scientist.

" It was a honor working with you sir. "

" No, the honor was mine. Good luck old friend. " The scientist said smiling to the machine who then proceeded to the portal with the shaking increasing. He then quickly began to type in the codes needed for the machine. " Setting the date and time. This humanities last hope. " He then punched onto a switch causing a massive surge of energy to swirl around Rothus before all of the sudden he was engulfed in a massive surge before it then pulsated through the entire building leaving a large burnt mark on the platform.

Once that happened the door busted open making it fly and crash into one of the walls. The scientist quickly grabbed his weapon and attempted to fire but only got hit in the shoulder by some kind of spike making him cry out in pain and tumble back at the console.

" It's over. Tobashi..." A strong voice declared obscured in the shadows slowly walking towards him. " You've lost. "

" On the contrary. It is only another beginning. " The scientist smiled as a timer counting down from was soon seen on all the screens in the room taking the figure and who ever was with him by surprise. " I already knew you were going to kill me. And what better way to go out then with a big bang? " He asked but got no reply as the countdown continued to go down.

7-6. As it went down he grabbed a framed photo showing what appeared to be his family in a green field. 5-4. " I'll be seeing you all... " 3-2. " Really soon. I'm coming. " He said and then closed his eyes hugging the photo. 1-0. Once it landed a bright light flashed through out the whole lab and from the outside the light erupted into a massive explosion kicking up the dust and dirt from different directions

Once the explosion died out it revealed to be nothing more then a crater with 5 figures emerging who were obviously taking cover from the blast.

" *Whistles all impressed* When he said a big bang he wasn't joking. " A bird like humanoid commented checking out the crater from where she was standing.

" The fact that this human was able to hide for so long was pitiful. And yet admirable. " A weird looking plant-humanoid added also sounding to be female much like the bird.

" Tch, you always have to many compliments for the enemy, you fool. " A female bird like humanoid said in disproval.

" ... " a turtle like-humanoid only stared at the crater.

" Things have certainly gotten interesting it seems... " a racoon dog humanoid commented again.

" As much as I hate to say it. We must return to the master and report what happened. " The leader said with his arms crossed. " The enemy has traveled back in time. "

" Oooh, boy. The master isn't gonna like this... " A racoon dog-humanoid spoke up again pointing out the obvious of what was gonna happen.

 **To be continued.**

 **Well? How's this? I mean come on, everything starts out in a certain way, like how in Ooo's the Greed were released from their long imprisonment, so I attend on doing something basic and little bit out of the ordinary to.**

 **As for the type of enemies my Oc character will be facing shall be revealed in the next chapter. So stay tuned to see what will be happening next!**


	2. Chapter 1 Past Your Limits! Exceed!

**And now it's time to get down to business. By business I'm talking about the true beginning of Exceed and for a heads up.**

 **You're either gonna like it or not like it. The choice is yours either way I don't care. I'm not gonna be bothered by negative comments. And that's not me being an ass, it's just the truth of how I feel about it.**

 **Also if your interested check out the latest story made from my pal BloodyDemon666 :) And again, the choice is yours. "**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Past Your Limits! Exceed!**

 **Year: 2018**

 **Location: Musfatu. Japan.**

As of the moment a forest area comes into view. It was rather quiet, animals were out and about, minding their own business. For example, a rabbit was out and about just enjoying the peace and quiet, and not having to worry about being eaten by predators. That it until a spark went off startling it and immediately ran for it's life.

More sparks then began to appear, shoot of from some of the trees all in one area and before long a purplish blue vortex opened with something coming out of it closing afterwards leaving a huge scorch mark. For whatever this thing was, it was Rothus kneeling down on the ground standing up slowly.

Rothus then scanned the surrounding area around him. " No other signals detected. " He said finishing up his scan and examined the device his creator had given him. " The device is safe. "

He then projected some kind of holographic calendar showing the date of the time appeared he arrived at.

" Year: 2018. Month and day: March 2nd. " The robot hummed and then was coated with a short light. Once the light was finished Rothus had now assumed a human form. He now looked to be somewhere between 35 with short black hair, brown eyes and had quite a bit of scruff covering his face. As for his clothing it consisted of a plain white button up shirt with light brown multi pocketed jeans with a pair of black boots.

" It would appear I've arrived at the correct period we marked. " He then began to walk through the forest area and headed towards a light coming from the distance.

" I Have no time to waste. I must find him... " He said before making his way out of the forest area and walked over to the edge of a cliff giving him a pretty decent view of the city itself.

As he did this Rothus made a holographic screen appear out in front of him showing the person he's supposed to find with the name. _Armen Nemuri_.

* * *

Elsewhere in the more bad parts of Musufatu something was going on. In a back alley way was a hooded individual who appeared to be carrying a large box full of spray cans and many pieces of carboard.

His clothing consisted of a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath with shorts of the same color along with gray boots. To many a person like this would be considered a vandal or most likely a thief. But all of those assumptions were wrong

He then looked towards a large wall, appearing to be examining it closely. Pretty soon, he was using duct tape to make the carboard stick onto the wall and shook a few cans.

First he sprayed a bit of gray onto one piece making sure that the paint stayed right in the lines. The figure proceeded towards another piece and sprayed a large amount of pink and another spraying a bit of red followed by a violet color.

Moments later he put took them down and examined his artwork

Minutes later the art piece was done showing the bottom of the ocean with a gray dolphin, a pink octopus, a red crab and purple jellyfish swimming in harmony.

" Hmm. Yes, very nice indeed. " The teen then proceeded to throw away the pieces of carboard in the dumpster and hid the box of spray cans underneath. As he was leaving all the sudden the sound of a police siren was heard and he was quick to run down the street and jumped down to the lower part of the bridge and then hopped onto his bike rolling on out of there.

That was until a cop car rolled up to him blocking the entrance with the light shinning onto him. " Crap... " He muttered and slowly got off the bike, getting onto his knees and proceeded to get cuffed with his hood being pulled off showing off his short platinum colored hair with eyes to match.

* * *

 **( Inserting opening theme. BREAK OUT: Fairy Tail Opening 18 )**

As the song begins the title Kamen Rider Exceed comes into view.

 **You'd better break out your world. You go! BREAK OUT!**

Armen now comes into view already transformed speeding through on his motorcycle all the way through the streets making a few turns left and right speeding past multiple different students from Class 1 A.

 **Shinjiru kokoro de hakimaru SUTOORII**

After a few more turns Armen is seen driving by a few pro hero's such as Erasure Head watching him from the rooftops, All Might in his dried up form and by Midnight who's doing a little shopping before the young rider stops gets off his bike to admire the sun rising in the horizon along with Rothus who was now in his human form.

 **Ikiteku koto ga "tsuyosa" da to Tell Me**

The screen then shifts showing the Armen walking down the streets with his hands tucked in his pockets passing by Momo Yayarozu who shared a look with one another before it shifted to him standing infront of a gravestone with Rothus watching afar observing him.

 **Kodoku de egai ta Perfect Style. Mogai te kowashi te ni shita.**

Multiple images of the Arsenal Key's comes into view as the main character stares right into the Exceed Driver pondering on many thoughts going through his mind.

 **Sorezore ni hibi ki kasanaru One Place**

Multiple brief images comes to Rothus's mind as he continues to watch Armen's progress in becoming Exceed, nodding in approval while at the same time feels guilt for the death of his maker.

 **Itsudatte (Believe) Kimi wa soba ni ite (You're always there for me). Honotou no yuuki wo mise te kureteita.**

Pretty soon he is seen walking forward passing by many silhouettes of the previous Kamen Rider's before him all driving on motorcycles before he stumbles upon a single blank section looking himself a the mirror wondering if he's ever good enough to be one as images of the Symbio generals creep in the background ready to strike with him transforming into Exceed.

 **I wanna go my way!**

 **BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now yurugi nai kizuna to.**

Armen is soon seen charging forward with a few members of Class 1 A right behind with each character showing off an attack, Bakugo punching forward creating an explosion, Ururaka using her gravitational powers, Ida sending a speeding kick, Asyui using her frog tounge, Kirishima using his hardening. And Izuku using One for All while Armen uses a Rider Kick Followed up by a Rider Punch.

 **Non-stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul. Motto atsuku nare.**

Armen is now seen running along with his classmates with All Might not to far behind joining in on the activity with Rothus seen in the background watching them and gives the viewers a blank look and a bored peace sign before it shows the Symbio Generals all glaring towards the teen and turns around to their master with another Rider standing along side him.

 **Kakaeire naku te (So they will never know). Toozake ta yume mo (That's all right)**

The teacher's of U.A all roll in such as All Might, Erasure Head, President Mike, Cemeontos, Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, Thirteen, Snipe, Mid Night, and finally Principal Nezu sitting on a chair and waving to the screen showing his friendly personality.

 **BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! tadoritsuku made.**

Armen undergoes through his default form and goes through his other forms and finally transforms into his strongest.

 **BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world.**

As the song begins to end Taro is seen standing back to back with All Might as they each stare at different foes. All Might staring off against All For One and Armen having a stand off with the other Rider.

 **Cause you are not alone now.**

Armen and All Might charge towards there opponents.

 **You go! BREAK OUT! Give it a kick and "BREAK OUT"**

The rest of the students come into view all relaxing after a hard mission with the staff members of U.A all nodding in approval while the main character is seen watching them from afar and drives off into the sunset giving the screen a peace sign with his right hand.

 **( Theme end. )**

* * *

Later on the inside of a police station comes into view. The teen was inside a jail cell tapping his foot quickly on the floor out of boredom. As he was the only one currently occupying the cell. Nearby he heard some of the cops talking about him.

" So? Who's the kid? "

" Eh, just a regular. Ain't that right Armen?. " One of the officers said turning around and called out the teens name.

" How's it going Yura? " The teen replied casually waving over to the cop.

" Well, just fine. Until I got a phone call saying someone wearing a hood was up to "suspicious activity". " The cop said as he walked over to the cell rolling through the photo's on Armen's phone and whistled all impressed.

" Though I must say. You did some really nice work on this one. " He said admiring the art depicting the ocean. " But come on kid. This is the fifth time I've caught you. "

The teen stood up and walked up to the bars. " Actually, this ones legal. I had permission. "

" Really? " The officer asked in a surprised tone but at the same time not buying it. " Where are the papers? "

" Forgot them at home. Go ahead and call the owner. He'll tell you. "

" He's actually right... " a mature female voice spoke up getting there attention and turned around to see a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of skinny jeans that included long black high heel boots. " I've already called the owner. He says it's okay and here are the papers. " She said handing to the officer who quickly examined it.

" Yep, it checks out. Sorry about that Armen, you're off the hook. "

" But it still don't mean he's off the hook with me. " She said frowning upon the teen.

' Oh boy... ' The teen said to himself and smiled nervously. " Hey aunt Nemuri. "

* * *

" Damn it Armen! " the woman exclaimed in anger. " This is fifth time this month! The fifth time! " She said scolding her nephew as they drove on their way home.

" What? How am i still in trouble? " He questioned. " I actually did the right thing. I got permission, from the owner. So it ain't illegal like my other past works. " The platinum haired boy retorted.

" But it's still no excuse telling me what you were up to. " She replied as they stopped at a traffic light since it was red. She then sighed. " Honestly, why do you keep doing this? You know stress can give me wrinkles and I don't want any, for the time being. " She said laughing a little trying to settle down the tensions.

" Auntie, it ain't like I'm trying to kill any body. I'm just trying to do something productive. " He said and crossed his arms. " I didn't pass the pratical exam, so I'm not able to go to U.A. "

Her expression softened a bit as they continued driving. " You did you're best Armen. That's all you could do. And I'm proud that you tried. "

" Really? Because I'm having a hard time believing that. " Armen said. " I bet they didn't let me in because of my "offensive record", when all I'm trying to do is light up the peoples moods. Make them happy and put a smile on their face. " The teen exclaimed voice full of frustration. " And if it's illegal to give people something to smile about then send me to jail already. Even if I did get out, I'd do it again, just so everyone can be happy even for just one moment. " He said.

" Look, I know it's been bad for you lately. But you need to think of another school to get into. "

" Which one? " Armen asked. " There not going to accept someone like me. So, in the end, what's the point in doing something good where your past mistakes keep trying to drag you down? Even if you do acknowledge and own what you've. So, what's the really point? " He asked her. " Plus, knowing father, he don't care one bit one happens to me at all. "

" That's not true Armen. "

" Auntie... " he looked at her directly in the eye. " Stop lying to me. You already know it's the truth, so why are you trying to make it worse? I mean let's face it. I'm nobody special. Just someone trying to hang on, until there's nothing left. But, I guess it's what I get for becoming such a burden on you. "

" No Armen., you're not a burden to me not all. " She said tightly gripping his right hand. " Not to many people own their mistakes and try to start over. I know it's hard for you. " The older woman stopped. Unable come up with anything to say to her nephew because is it was truth. He already knew it from the start. She loved him with every bit of her heart. But is only able to do so much for him when there was indeed nothing truly left to hold onto at all. " But, changing the subject, how bout some late dessert? "

" Sure... " Armen leaning his arm onto the door of the window and failed to notice a man standing on a rooftop looking right in his exact direction.

* * *

The other dimension now comes into view along with some kind of large throne room decorated by a banner bearing a strange symbol resembling a pair of jaws with six eyes all around.

The five hooded figures kneeled down onto the floor already feeling the looks of their "master" gazing at them through the shadows sitting on a throne made of stone.

" Master...we've failed. " The leader began. " The laboratory has been destroyed. And we do not know where Dr Tobashi has sent the mecha. "

" I already know. " Their "master" replied with glowing red eyes being seen in the shadows. " The machine he has built has sent his mecha to the past. In a futile effort to rechange history. I've already anticipated what they were going to do. "

" But why would they? " One of the figures asked. " We've thwarted their time plans many times over and over. "

" So it would seem... " one the female voices hummed.

" What do you mean? " the leader inquired.

" Normally I'd be able to trace the mech's presence. However, this is much different. "

" It would seem they have found another way to change the course history. "

" Master? What do you suggest? " The leader asked earning a low growl from the set of red eyes.

" Send a Symbio. Track the signal where the mecha landed. And we will found out what that human's "last creation" arrived. "

" At once. " The leader said and then left the throne room.

Once the report was done the six figures soon made their way into some kind of large open room and each of them dropped their cloak revealing they were rather strange looking creatures.

" Tch. This is just great... Now we got more of a busy schedule. " a humanoid female crow exclaimed in frustration.

" At least it ain't gonna be boring. " the racoon dog like humanoid commented. " What's wrong with that? "

" Shut up Shuka! " The bird woman snapped identifying the racon dog's name.

" That's enough out of both of you... " the leader growled waking forward.

' Our bad Ookami " Shuka apologized revealing their leaders name as they then entered some sort of chamber.

" Hmm, so many to chose from. " The female plant like humanoid commented as she then flipped on the lights revealing tanks full of water. And inside each one of them were more bizarre looking creatures that appeared to be in stasis.

" Moving on now. " He then went over to a control panel and brought up what appeared to be some sort of selection screen. " Its my turn to pick. eeny, meeny, miney, moe. " Shuka then made his selection. Once it happened a large metal claw came from the floor and grabbed a container with the number 15 on the front of it.

It then dropped the canister onto the floor. It then proceeded to open up and from it emerged the creature that was in a stasis.

The creature standing before them was some kind of black jackal themed covered in armor, decorated with blades. "

" At your service. " The Symbio saluted. " What is the mission? "

" Find this mech " Ookami answered showing an image of Rothus. " Destroy it and bring back the device if possible. "

The jackal then nodded in approval and saluted once again. " At once. " It then headed over to a large machine with a door sliding open. Once inside the Symbio was engulfed in bright light before the light died down.

" Okay! " The racoon dog humanoid cried out. " What do we do now? " He asked.

" I might have a suggestion... " the turtle humanoid finally spoke up taking them all by surprise.

* * *

 **The next day**

After school was done for the day Armen had went back to the owner and had received payment for his work. The owner of course apologized greatly for the mess that was caused with the local authorities. The teen of course just waved it off and reassured that it was okay and retrieved his spray cans and was currently riding on a bike.

' Well, at least I got paid for that job. ' Armen said to himself as then stopped by a nearby park putting his bike right next to a bench. He then quickly beagn to count the payment he had earned and put it in his wallet. ' Though I got to admit, this is actually a lot better, getting paid for me to do my work. But, it's ain't gonna be easy. Hopefully someone will call me up. And whatever I paint will bring a smile to that person to brighten up their day. '

He then reached into his back pack and brought out a sketch book along with a pencil and began to sketch out more idea's for "future projects". As he was doing this the pencil suddenly snapped. " Aw man, that my last good sharpened pencil. I need to buy more. "

" Excuse me? I believe I can help you out with that. " A female voice said getting Armen's attention turning to his right. The one that spoke to him was a teenage girl the same age as he was. She was tall, with a mature physique for her age added on with a curvaceous figure such as her chest. She had onyx cat shaped eyes and long black hair tied into a spiky pony tail with a few bangs covering over her right eye.

As for the clothes she was wearing appeared to be some kind of school uniform only it was the traditional sailer uniform meaning she attended a much more fancier school full of rich kids and stuff.

" Huh? Oh um, hi. " Armen did his best to regain his composure. " But could you repeat what you said? "

" I said that I can help you out with that. " She repeated.

" You got another spare pencil? If you did that'd be really nice. " Armen said as he then watched the girl roll up her sleeve confusing him for a moment confusing him until he noticed multiple pencils began to come out of her arm along with a pencil sharpener.

" Will these be enough? " She asked.

" Yes, thank you very much. " Armen said in relief. " Cool Quirk, does it allow you to create stuff? Except living things? "

She nodded. " That's correct. My Quirk is Creation I'm able to create anything non-living through the molecular manipulation of my fat cells. I just need to understand how it's made. "

" Sweet. So are you going to U.A? "

" Why yes. Are you? "

" Sadly no. " Armen replied. " I didn't make out the cut. "

" I'm sorry to hear that. " She said lowering her gaze. " Well. I wish you the bestest luck. Now I must be going. Goodbye. " She bowed and continued walking letting the platinum haired teen continue what he was working on. But as he did it he suddenly remembered something else.

" Hey wait! Can I get your... " But he was to late the girl was already gone. " Name... " He facepalmed himself and groaned. " Way to Armen, someone helped you out and you didn't even get there name. How messed up is that? " The teen asked himself as he began to use the pencil sharpener in frustration.

* * *

As of the moment an underground subway comes into view primarily focusing on a security booth with a young male guard inside.

" Hey how you doing? " the officer asked but was ignored another person then comes walking by. " Hello mam, nice weather were having huh? " But once again he was ignored.

The officer then scoffed shaking his head. " Tch, I've spent all those years in the academy and it was wasted for nothing? " He asked as if someone was gonna answer him but no one did because they everyone that walked by was still ignoring him.

" I'm supposed to be helping out the community, not sit here being a desk donkey. " He said as he slammed a fist on a wired telephone causing it to fall on the floor. " *sigh* It is just to hard not to get noticed? " He aske himself and looked up at the many screens showing live video of what was going on through the subway. And it was then he noticed that the camera viewing the tracks suddenly shorted out.

" Huh? " He tried to turn it back on but nothing worked. " *sigh* Aw, man. " He then picked up a walkie talkie. " Hey? Kompo? Are you there over? " The guard asked the walkie hoping to get a reply but got nothing.

" Damn, it... " he cursed and picked up a kick along with a flash light to see what the problem was.

The guard soon went down to where the camera was with the tool box in hand with a flashlight to light the way and soon got to the camera. " Alright, it's off time to get to work. Only got a few minutes to do this. " He then reached into the tool box but the light went out.

As he tried to turn the flashlight back on a random strand of electricity appeared surging off a piece of metal. Then in an instant more strands began to appear astonishing the guard as purplish blue vortex soon opened with something jumping out of it and soon closing leaving a scorch mark on the nearby walls.

The Jackal Symbio examined the area it was in

" You! " The jackal pointed to the officer. " What year is it? "

" 2-2018! " He answered.

" I see. I've arrived at the year where the mecha has traveled back to. " He then eyes the officer who still frozen in fear. " Thank you for the information. Now, would you like to be my host? " He asks as the officer musters up the courage and begins to run. But then all the sudden some kind of digital cable bursts out of the Symbio's chest and latched itself onto the officer who screamed in agony as he was then reeled in into the jackal.

It then snapped it's finger's soon turning into the officer and chuckled. " This'll do nicely. Now onto the mission... "

* * *

Armen was now on the phone talking to another potential client for another project.

" Uh, huh. Ah, a forest setting? Yeah, I have a few sketches that you might like. May we schedule a date? " He brought out a piece of paper and began to write. " Okay, march 4th I'll come by, and the I'll get started the next day. Sound good? " Armen asked and smiled hearing the answer yes. " Thank you. " After that he hung up.

" Sweet, already got another client. So far so good. " He exclaimed happily before he accidentally bumped into a man who was jogging wearing a red shirt. " Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me. " The teen apologized but the older man seemed to just ignore it and continued to jog. " Well, he's in a hurry. " The teen commented before noticing something on the ground.

" Huh? " Armen bent down and picked it up. Examining it closely he saw that it was some kind of clear see through key with bearing a navy blue color. He also noticed that the key had some kind of weird mark on the top that seemed to resembled some kind of cog. " Did he drop this? " Just as he was gonna try and call out to the stranger he turned around and found no sign of him at all.

" Oh well, maybe if I see him again I'll give it back to him. " The teen said and then continued on his path unaware that the guard from the subway was watching him.

 **...**

Armen is now seen getting a drink from the vending machine.

" Hey! " Armen turned around to see a security guard right behind him. " I like to have a word with you. "

" Huh? Me? What did I do? " Armen questioned entirely confused at sudden event.

" I just need you to follow me " The guard said and went inside an indoor parking lot with teen following suit seeing what he wanted.

In the inside the parking lot was half full of vehicles with Armen looking around for the guard.

" Hello? Where'd you go? "

" Right here... " the guard replied before he suddenly transformed into the Jackal Symbio.

" Whoa! " Armen exclaimed in shock as he fell down onto his rear. " A villain? "

" Close but no dice. " The Jackal replied as it slowly walked towards the platinum haired teen. " You have something of great importance. Hand it over. " It said extending out it's right hand.

" I don't know what you're talking about. "

" The key that man dropped give it to me. Or else. " The jackal said with his voice sounding like he was loosing patience.

Armen reached into his right pocket and slowly got up putting his left hand upfront telling it to wait a minute. But then it him. Why did this thing want the key that stranger dropped? And what was it gonna do if it got it's hands on it. Armen had two choices, hand it over or try the other thing. And by other thing he quickly turned around and ran for it.

" So, chasing you it is. " The Jackal said in a bored tone and began it's pursuit.

* * *

Nearby Rothus was continuing his jog remaining to act like a normal human. ' Proceeding as planned. I have found him, now I must wait till I see him again tomorrow. ' Then all the sudden his scanner went all crazy making him spin around and he knew what it meant. " They've already sent a Symbio. I have to move... "

* * *

Back with Armen he was running for his life from the villain that was chasing him. Normally smart people would just hand over what a villain wanted in fear for their own life, but Armen on the other hand had a gut feeling that whatever the hero he bumped into earlier was someone important along with the item he carried.

The Symbio soon produced multiple blades disks and proceeded to through them at the teen who barely was able to dodge the weapons as they hit nearby walls.

Armen then made a right and continued to run but soon the Symbio threw a single disk sailing past and hitting the teen right in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain as he felt down onto the ground. But despite the pain Armen got back up and continued to run catching the Symbio off guard but no less continued it's chase.

' I can't let it have it! ' He said to himself continuing to avoid dodging more metal disks. ' Even If I'm not a hero, I still want to make a difference. So I just gotta keep going until I lose it and find that guy. ' The teen said soon ended up in what he feared most, a dead end. Armen frantically searched for another exit but couldn't find any time as a metal disk was thrown right into the wall missing him by just a few inches.

" I'm not gonna ask you again. " The Symbio said. " Hand. It. Over. " But the only reply he got what Armen shaking his head. " Have it your way. " It said and began to slowly walk towards him brining out another disk showing intent that it was gonna kill him

As the creature continued to walk forward loud footsteps were heard. Both turned to the right to see the same guy Armen bumped into walking forward heading right in his direction bearing a scowl on his face. The teen was actually glad to see this presumed hero, but his smile fell as the person was enveloped in a bright light revealing some kind of robot much to his shock.

" Get down " Rothus said simply before Shen jumped down onto the ground as it fired off its lasers multiple times at the creature making it screech in pain. While it was down the mecha motioned Armen to come over to him witch he did.

" So, you are here... " The Symbio said as it got back up. " You already know what I came here for. Now surrender. " The Jackal threatened producing two bladed disks. " And both of your deaths will be quick. "

" And I humbly reject that offer. " Rothus replied and fired off more lasers that the Symbio easily dodged and charged forward but before it could make contact Rothus discharged some kind of energy field making the Symbio skid back.

" Are you afraid of facing me? " It inquired.

" No, as my master would say "jokes on you. " This confused the Symbio but was soon enveloped in some kind of energy field.

" We have to move now... " Rothus said as it then transformed into a red motorcycle shooting out a pair of cuffs. Once they were attached the cuffs dragged him onto the bike holding onto the handles bed.

" What are you doing?! Let me go! " The teen protested trying to get off but the cuffs were still on him followed by a helmet. " You must cooperate with me. It'll hold it, but not for very long. We must come up with a counter strategy. " Rothus said before he sped off getting out of the parking lot and got out of sight.

Moments later the creature broke out of the barrier. " Tch, what an annoyance. " The jackal symbio growled but then chuckled. " But, I know what'll get there attention... " The Jackal said as he then gazed down at the highway already knowing what to do in order to draw them out.

* * *

Armen was still currently riding down the street on Rothus and was currently trying to absorb everything that has happened so far. " I suggest you calm down. " The robot said breaking the silence with Shen following suit.

" Okay! Time out! Time out! Can we stop?! " He frantically asked having a hard time breathing.

" Very well. " Rothus replied as he then rolled into what appeared to be a large abandoned warehouse.

The shackles then released letting Armen get off the bike taking off the helmet followed by the machine transforming back into its original state.

" Alright...alright...deep breath Armen. Deeeep breath. " He said now trying to calm himself down but it wasn't helping.

" May I suggest counting to ten? " The robot suggested.

" 1...2...3...4...5...6... " Armen was slowly walking forward. " 7...8..9...10! " He then bolted for the front but he was stopped by Rothus who blocked the entrance.

" You are not leaving yet. " He said firmly and returned to his human form. " We have much to discuss. But, first. You're injured. Hold still " The robot instructed before it sprayed some kind of liquid into the wound helping it heal with ease and then repatched his shirt removing the blood stains as well. " Now will you listen? "

The teen then gave a sigh of defeat. " Fine.

" Acceptable. Now introductions. My name is Rothus. "

" So you do have a name... " Armen said. " Now first off thanks for saving me and helping out with my injury. But now where the hell did you come from? And what was that thing trying to kill me?! "

" Be at ease Armen Nemuri. " Rothus said still trying to calm him down.

" And it, knows my name... perfect... " He said retorted. " So your not going to kill me? "

" No. If I was, you would not be alive right now. And I will answer your questions only if you will listen carefully. "

He nodded. " Where did you come from? I've never seen anything like you before. "

" That's because you haven't. My product line hasn't even builded yet. " Rothus replied walking past Armen.

" Yet? " Armen thought long and hard at the machines words before it hit him as he began to follow him. " Wait a minute. Are you...from the future? "

" Correction. An alternate future that's in perfect sync with timeline I'm from. " Rothus replies as he then sits down on a large piece of old metal.

" Why are you here? " Armen questioned.

" My mission to protect and guide you. " Rothus replied rather quickly.

" Protect me? Who sent you to do that? "

" My late creator. Dr Kiro Tobashi. Who has left the world where I come from. The year 2056. "

" 2056... " Armen breathed. " That's in 28 years. But what do you mean guide me? "

" Dr Tobashi made it specifically clear to find you. "

"Me? " The teen was now interested. " Why me? "

" Unknown. My memory drive has no information regarding why my creator wanted to find you. However, this is my mission and I will see it to the end. " Rothus said firmlyas his chest then opened up into a compartment. He reached inside and pulled out the device his creator was working on.

The device Rothus had stored into his compartment was some sort of belt. It was jet black, really shiny, bearing a few glowing buttons on the right side, with some kind of closed hatch on the front of it including some sort of flip switch on the left of it. " This, is the Excel Driver. "

" Driver? What does is it supposed to do? "

" This is what my creater has been working on for the past five years. It will provide the wearer great power to defend those that need it most. "

" Wait a minute...this to sudden. You got the wrong guy. "

" No. I do not. I was instructed to find you. "

" To what? "

" Battle the Symbio's and the future for your world. "

" Are you saying- " However As Armen was gonna respond he was cutted off by Rothus.

" We need to continue later. I believe we have bigger problems... " He said pointing towards a large collumn of smoke being seen in the distance.

* * *

Down the street near the indoor parking lot it was absolute chaos. People were screaming for their lives running in another direction as two blades disks were thrown slicing two nearby cars in half causing them to explode and fly into the air and landed back down with jackal symbio casually walking like he hasn't done shit.

Nearby the Punching Hero Death Arms, along with a few other hero's along with Backdraft who was keeping everyone else away from the fight.

" Who are you?! " Death Arms yelled out demanding an awnser and only got a grin in return from the Symbio making the punching hero put his fists together and charged forward. " How dare you threaten these civilians! " He roared and threw a right punch forward. But much to his shock it was easily caught by the Symbio who didn't even flinch.

" What? " The Punching hero was all but surprised by the pure power this villain had.

" Pathetic. " The symbio exclaimed before it kicked Death Arms right into a nearby wall causing it to crack. " Your supposed to have super strength? Don't make me laugh. "

" Get him! " One of the hero's said taking charge with two other hero's following him as they all jumped towards him in different directions. As this was happening the Jackal symbio threw a disk making it go around his body hitting the hero's sending them flying in different directions and caught it.

Nearby Death Arms got back up and charged once again throwing another punch forward but the symbio blocked it and got hit by a direct punch from the hero but the attack didn't even make him flinch nothing. The jackal grabbed the hero's right arm and tossed him over slamming him into the ground. It then proceeded to twist the hero's right arm making him scream in pain. And as he was gonna do the other arm his right arm was tangled up in a wooden vine.

" Hmmm? " He looked behind him to see the one who stopped him was none other then Kamui Woods. " You have an interesting power. "

" Illegal use of powers and endangering innocent lives. Have you no shame? " Kamui inquired.

" Not one bit. " The symbio replied pulling the hero right towards him but Kamui let go and landed a right kick right at the jackals face and then turned his left arm into a vine grabbing the Symbio by the neck and sending him flying right into a nearby car. " Is that all you got? " The Symbio questioned.

" Persistent villain... " Kamui grunted and then extended out one of his arms spreading apart. " In the name of all that's good I will capture you! Take this! Lacquerded Chains Prison! " His arm then shot forward making multiple vines surround the symbio beginning to confide it.

" Not good enough... " The Symbio said as it then produced a few metal disks before it spun around shredding the wooden vines into pieces making Kamui cry out in pain as he retracted back his wooden arm that was shredded up.

The jackal didn't stop and sent it's blades right towards Kamui who attempted to block it with his wood, but the rings went through hitting him right in the shoulders and damaged his chest area making him crash into the ground while the rings went back to the symbio.

As of the moment Aremn arrived by riding on Rothus's motorcycle form who then returned to his normal state and back into his human disguise.

" It's that thing that attacked me. "

" The Symbio knew that we would come. " Rothus spoke up and looked to Armen." Now the question is...are you just gonna stand there and watch? Or will you fight? " Rothus inquired.

" What the heck am I supposed to do against that thing? " Rothus answered his question by presenting him the device called the Excel Driver. For some odd reason the teen grabbed it but was at the same time was very hesitant not very sure if he should or not just like before.

" If I do this. What will happen? "

" The choice is up to you on how to use this power. But, know this, the hero's attempts will do nothing against against the Symbio. Only you can defeat it. "

" But, I'm not even a hero. Couldn't you give this to someone else who deserves it more? "

" Don't fight the feeling. Accept it. " Rothus said. " There were countless others like you in the past and each of them made a difference in their own way. Some did it for the right thing, some for redemption, revenge, even for themselves. But right now, this is your time. What will you do? " The mecha inquired as Armen looked at the Excel Driver and back at the hero's laying on the ground and people who were standing in fear waiting for the horror to end. With a loud exhale he tightly gripped the device.

" What do I do? "

Rothus smirked at his answer showing he was pleased. " First. You need to strap it around your waist. "

Armen then strapped on the device instantly formed a metal ring around his waist forming into a belt. " Now what? "

" Now insert the key inside the belt. " Rothus instructed with Armen inserting it into a slot much like putting it in an ignition. " **Locked and Ready~** " A robotic voice sang from the belt followed by some sort of digital sphere surrounding his body.

" Whoa...okay, what now Rothus? " The teen asked trying his best to ignore his hairs standing up, not one of fear, but excitement.

" Cross out your arms and spread them out and say... **Henshin**. "

Armen recognized that word. He knew where it came from and as of the moment he once again had a feeling telling him to just go for it, and following it he did. The platinum haired teen then turned the key making the sealed hatch open up emitting a silver glow. He crossed his arms and spread them out as Rothus instructed and said the one word he told him to say. " **Henshin!** "

All of the sudden a random base guitar was heard coming from the background followed by a drum solo as multiple pieces of armor materializing in the field closing in on Armen.

" **Come on! (Let's go) Come on! Come on! (Let's go!) (Make Way!) Time to Exceed!** "

The belt sang mixed with backup vocals as the field emitted a bright flash with the sphere disappearing and now revealed Taro now fully transformed.

He was now equipped with armor heavily resembling that of a machine. Most of the armor was ivory blue covering his chest area that had two flat thrusters on his back, arms and legs that showed topped off with gold edgings. Then there were parts of his body not covered in armor but instead wires connecting to the upper torso, arms and legs. He also had a long white scarf that had two long strands going down each side. Then there was his face mask, it was ivory showing off two large red dot like eyes with black rings around them.

Once the transformation was done Armen examined his transformed sate. " Whooooa! This is so cool! " He cried out in awe checking himself out from head to toe. " Also for some reason that song sounded catchy... "

" Armen! Focus! " Ruthus called out.

" Oh, right. Guess it's time to get my hands dirty. " The teen said shrugging his shoulders as he then jumped down from the rooftop and as he did the thruster from the back of the armor went to life.

" How am I doing this?! "

" The armor is linked to your mind. " Rothus spoke through the helmet. " However you want to fight, and how ever you wish to move. This is one of the Excel Driver's many capabilities. "

* * *

The Punching Hero Death arms was now on the ground struggling to get up along with Kamui Wood barely managing to stay up.

" Come on, everyone... " Death Arms said groaning in pain slowly standing back up using his good arm while his other arm was broken. " We can't let him win. "

" Let me win? " The Jackal asked in amusement. " No, pathetic humans like you are powerless against the likes of me. Even if you do have strong Quirks. "

" We won't let you win! " Kamui joined in helping up Death Arms. " Hero's are tasked to keeping peace and that's exactly what were gonna do! "

" Hmph. Famous last words? So be it... " The symbio said ready to throw the disks however then stopped noticing something in the sky that soon came crashing down onto the ground whipping up a bunch of dust. " Great another her- " He paused after seeing that the dust was beginning to clear up. The crowd was rather curious to know which hero showed up along with the ones present.

With a single step Armen stepped out of the dust cloud taking a few more steps and then crossed his arms, the winds picked up making the rest of the dust go away and making his scarf fly in the same direction giving everyone a clear view.

" Huh? "

" Whoa! Check it out! "

" It's a new hero! "

" Check out that costume he's wearing! It's so cool! "

" Who's he supposed to be? " One of the hero's asked looking to their comrades.

" No idea. But he looks awfully young. "

" Kid what are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed out there! " Death Arms protested.

" Shut it! So you finally decided to show yourself have you? " The jackal symbio asked in an amused tone.

" You wanted me. Here I am. " Armen retorted.

" And this'll make my mission more easier. " It said as it then charged towards Armen who returned the gesture blocking an attack punching forward and ended up getting hit by one of it's rings causing sparks to fly to the side. Armen then used the thrusters in the armor to fly up dodging an attack and then went back down delivering another attack and followed it up with a hard kick.

Once it received that direct hit the symbio was sent rolling backwards but grunted as it stood back up. " You're different from the last encounter not to long ago. Let's see how you fair against the Sprouts... " It then emptied out a pouch sending out multiple seeds that soon grew into weird looking monsters made out of vines and covered in thorns.

" Whoa...this is freaky. " Armen said as he then countered an attack from one of the sprouts punching it back and kicked another one away but was quickly getting surrounded by them.

" Heheh. " The jackal symbio chuckled seeing his opponent in a struggle. " You might have gotten stronger through that armor, but strength can be overwhelmed by numbers, " It said before slashing Armen away and crashed into a nearby car.

" That doesn't mean I'm gonna lose either... " Armen said as he slowly got up. " I'm not gonna run! I will keep fighting! "

" _A good answer_. " Rothus spoke through his helmet. " _Now it's time to arm yourself. Scan your left hand in front of the belt._ "

" Okay, " Armen then did as he was instructed and put his left hand infront of the glowing center of the excel driver letting it scan before it chirped.

" **Assault Claw Equipped.** " The belt said as the all the sudden Armen's right arm was redigitized as it took on a different shape. His right arm had now morphed into a black metal claw with a singal curved dorsal fin like spike pointing up his arm along with the fingers now turned into red razor sharp blades.

" Nice... " the teen said in awe as he then saw the Sprouts charging right at him as he got into a defensive position. He first blocked an attack with his right arm and delivered a clean slash to a sprouts chest and followed it up by swiping it across more nearby sprouts making them shrivel up and die.

The crowd cheered the teen on as he then rolled forward and delivered another slash and used the boosters on his armor to get a little air before he dived bomb to the last of them cutting right through them.

Soon in only a short amount of time he quickly got rid of them in only just a few seconds making the crowd right behind him cheer.

" Way to go! "

" Yeah you can do it! " a few civilians cheered as Armen looked to the jackal.

" Now it's just you... " Armen said as the two stood looking at one another waiting for the first move to be made.

After Armen landed that attack a light surged through the Symbio's back making everyone wonder what was going on before the same guard from the undergound subway sprawled out connected by some sort of cable.

" Huh? That's the guard he was disguised as! " Armen pointed out now realizing it. " But what is that he's hooked up to? "

" _Quick! Cut the cable attached to the Symbio._ " Rothus instructed. " _If you kill it now then that guard will die to._ "

" Seriously!? Well if you say so! " Armen then dashed forward right towards the Symbio who began to throw his metal disks with Armen using the assault claw to knock them away and began to clash weapons with the jackal. Armen dodged an attack and backflipped jump above the symbio before he used the assault claw to slice the cable detaching itself from the guard.

" _Now Armen! Scan the Assault Claw!_ " Rothus instructed

" Your going down! " Armen exclaimed as he put the palm of the Assault Claw infront of the belt being scanned afterwards. " **Final Countdown!** " The belt cried out as weapon then began to give off imense energy. Armen then got on one knee and leaped forward pointing the weapon forward driving right past the symbio leaving a large hole in it's chest and before long the symbio was surrounded by blue sparks.

" I won't be the last. " The symbio jackal said. " Others will come. And this world will fall to knees! " It cried out as it then screamed in agony leaving an explosion and nothing left of it's existence.

" He-he did it... He won!. " Death Arms cried out in astonishment while Kamui couldn't believe his eyes as the teen turned around the crowd began to cheer happy to see that the strange creature was finally defeated, all thanks to the hero before them.

Soon as everything began to calm down news reporter's began to walk towards the teen wanting an interview and a comment with a name. But they were all cut off by Rothus driving up in his motorcycle form.

" _We need to go. Our work here is finished._ " The mecha said and Armen couldn't argue with that and soon got onto the bike.

" Wait! Hold on! " Kamui Woods stopped him making him turn around to face the hero. " Aren't you gonna stay for an interview? "

Armen shook his head. " No thanks. Everyone's safe. What could be more better then that? " He returned baffling the hero's and the media before he gave everyone a peace sign and revved on out of their.

" Who was that kid? " one of the hero's asked.

" I don't know. But I'm sure as hell am glad he's on our side. " Death Arms said knowing that sooner or later he would be able to get the chance to thank the young hero for saving their lives.

* * *

Elsewhere on beach overlooking the sun setting Armen comes into view rolling up and soon got off with Rothus doing his usual transformation and back into his human disguise.

" How do I turn back? "

" Twist the key in the opposite direction " the Mecha instructed with the teen doing what he said making the armor disappear.

" **See Ya~** " the belt sang as Armen sat down infront of the bike.

" What was that power? "

" It is the weapon created to ensure mankind has a future. "

" Not that... " Armen said. " The word... **Henshin**...I know that word all to well... "

" You're referring to the very first hero's before Quirks appeared... " He instantly knew where he was getting with that. "...The Kamen Rider's. It's really no surprise. "

" Well, kind of considering how things are nowadays having a Quirk is everything. And no one really even remembers them anymore. Ever since Build had gone out of the picture. Rothus...be honest...Am I supposed to be a Kamen Rider now? " Armen asked.

" Yes, you are " The mecha replied.

" Why me though? " He questioned. " There are so many other people in the world who could use this power to do some good. So...I don't understand. Why should an honor like this be handed to me? "

" Many in the past has asked themselves that question. But many did it, because they did it for their own ambitions. But they all had one thing in common. They had a desire to protect something precious to them, when ever it was family, a loved one or nothing. They all had their reason and an ambition to fight. And after observing your fight, you have earned it. "

" But...will I really be able to do it? " Armen asked.

" With the right training you will become great, and do so many amazing things just like your predecessors. From now on, you are known as...Kamen Rider Exceed. Do you know what Exceed means? "

" To go beyond what is allowed. Just like the old saying everyone says. Go beyond...Plus Ultra. "

" That's what Dr Tobashi had in mind. " Rothus chuckled. " But remember, this is just only the beginning. Other's will come. Each one will be different then the last, so take head of that. That is if you accept. "

The platinum haired teen then began to think over his thoughts. Was this somesort of a dream? Maybe an hallucination? Or was this his calling card? To bring smiles to people in need? He wasn't to sure. But no less finally spoke up and stood up. " I'll try. That's all I can say. I will try. " Armen said affirmed.

" Very well... " Rothus said. ' Why did you send me to find this boy? What is so special about him, that you wanted me to find. I wished that you could provide me with an answer Tobashi. '

* * *

Meanwhile back in the other dimension the six humanoids were all viewing the footage taken from the Jackal Symbio's battle.

" Hmph. For a human this one puts a good fight. " The crow humanoid said sounding interested in what this new rider was capable of.

" Guess we better tell the master. " Shuka spoke up.

" Yes. " Ookami agreed and stood up. " And once we are done. We will make our way into the alternate timeline. "

" Ooooh. I already got a feeling all the sudden~ " Shuka commented with a hint of excitement as they all made their way back to the throne.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Exceed**

 **Rothus: Armen Nemuri you are now worthy of becoming Kamen Rider Exceed.**

 **Armen: Sweet! It's that easy to become one?**

 **Rothus: I never said that.**

 **Armen: Huh?**

 **Armen: On the next chapter I get to learn what the Symbio's are and begin my training!**

 **Armen: Next time: Hard Lessons!**

 **Armen: Go beyond!**

 **Both: Plus Ultra!**

 **Rothus: Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Well? How'd you like this chapter? Any comments? I'd really like to hear them.**

 **Not to mention I would also like it if you all could pitch in some ideas for a future chapter because I could use all the help I could get.**

 **I would also like to thank those who have decided to follow this story.**

 **Lord White Fang, ringtailemur0, djc666, I greatly appreciate this.**

 **I'd also like to thank AxelMax for the very first review of this story.**

 **I'm happy to hear that you really liked this story! Hope this chapter was worth the wait despite the battle being short. But then again, a lot of the battles are short, the tought battles though, way longer.**

 **So seeya!**


	3. Chapter 2 Learning The Basics

**So far so good. I'm really surprised to see people actually reading this, witch makes me real happy to see that some of you are enjoying this. Despite this Kamen Rider not being real it's cool to see that there are people who would really like to see new ones.**

 **Also as of lately the newest Kamen Rider has been revealed as Z-io along with another called Kamen Rider Gates, and it all focuses on all the hesei Kamen Rider's. A really interesting plot and I hope that it's gonna be awesome.**

 **And for those that are curious if I might include a few other riders to make cameo appearances then just tell me witch one you'd like to see at least a for a little bit cause I already got an idea of a few riders that'll make an appearance alongside Exceed and his fellow riders.**

 **Yep, you heard right. There are gonna be more then 1 Oc Rider, but you will just have to wait and see what happens.**

 **So, enough talk, let's get this new chapter on the road.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Learning The Basic's**

Down stairs Nemuri was watching the news.

" And now on our latest topic. Yesterday somesort of creature with unknown origins had appeared out of nowhere causing great havoc. " The newscaster began as it began to show a video of the jackal symbio causing chaos. " As for what this creature is, the hero comity has given no comment, and five of the brave hero's who fought this monster such as Kamui Woods and Deatharms are still in the hospital undergoing treatment including a subway guard.. As for the new hero who combated the creature his identity is currently unknown. "

" Well things sure are getting interesting. " The older woman said and turned off the tv. As she said was true, the other pro hero's were baffled by the jackal symbio's power, ontop of that it defeated the hero's with no problem at all. Then there's this new hero who showed up out of nowhere and took it down, while the other hero's couldn't and drove off, not even identifying his name.

But after what happened yesterday, the hero's were on high alert for these unusual creatures, as for the new hero, that was a different story all on it's own.

" I better get going. " She exclaimed and left a note on the fridge and went out the door.

Upstairs Armen was fast asleep that it until his alarm clock went off. With a groan emitted he then slammed onto it making it shut up. The teen then proceeded to get up and stretched out his arms making a cracking noise heard followed up by a loud yawn.

" Huh, I guess me being the new Kamen Rider was a just a dream after all. " Armen exclaimed as he then got up and began to undress from his pajama's. " And I guess that Ruthus guy wasn't real either? "

" No it wasn't a dream. It was all real. " A voice said making Armen turn around to see Rothus sitting down on his chair eating a sandwich causing the teen to recoil back in surprise. " Also, my name is pronounced R-o-t-h-u-s. And good morning. " The mecha said as he continued eating.

* * *

 **Previously on Kamen Rider Exceed!**

Rothus had successfully traveled back in time and has found his target, a young former graffiti, now street artist by the name of Armen Nemuri for unknown reasons.

The first of many Symbio's appear. Armen transforms into Exceed for the first time and defeats the Jackal Symbio leaving the hero's and the public astonished by his first debut.

Curious to know what happens next? Find out! Now!

 **(Now inserting opening theme: Fairy Tail Opening 18. Break Out)**

As the opening begins the title Kamen Rider Exceed comes into view .

 **You'd better break out your world. You go! BREAK OUT!**

Armen now comes into view transformed into Exceed speeding through on his motorcycle all the way through the streets making a few turns left and right speeding past multiple students from Class 1 A.

 **Shinjiru kokoro de hakimaru SUTOORII**

After a few more turns Armen is seen driving by a few pro hero's such as Erasure Head watching him from the rooftops, All Might in his deflated form, and Midnight who's doing a little shopping before the young rider stops to get off his bike to admire the sun rising in the horizon along with Rothus who was now in his human disguise.

 **Ikiteku koto ga "tsyuosa" da to Tell Me.**

The screen then shifts to Armen walking down the streets with his hands tucked into his pockets passing by Momo who shared a look with one another before it shifted to him standing infront of a gravestone while Rothus was observing him from afar.

 **Kodoku de egai ta Perfect Style. Mogai te kowashi te ni shita.**

Multiple images of the Arsenal Keys come's into view as the main character stares right into the Excel Driver pondering on many thoughts going through his mind.

 **Sorezore ni hibi ki kasanaru ONE PLACE**

Multiple brief images comes through Rothus's mind as he continues to watch Armen's progress in becoming Exceed, nodding in approval feels guilt for the death of his maker.

 **Itsudatte (Believe) Kimi wa soba ni ite (You're always there for me. ) Honotou no yuuki wo mise te kureteita**

Pretty soon he is seen walking forward passing by many silhouettes of the previous Kamen Rider's before him all driving on their motorcycles before he stumbles upon a single blank section looking himself in the mirror wondering if he's good enough to be one as the Symbio generals close in on him creeping in the background ready to strike with Armen transforming into Exceed.

 **I wanna go my way!**

 **BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now! Yugari nai kizuna to.**

Armen is soon seen charging along with a few students from Class 1 A right behind with each character showing off an attack, Bakugo punching forward creating an explosion, Ururaka using her gravitational powers, Ida sending a speeding kick, Asyui using her frog tounge, Kirishima using his hardening. And Izuku using One For All while Armen uses a Rider Kick followed up by a Rider Punch.

 **BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul. Motto atsuku nare.**

Armen is now seen running along with his classmates with All Might not far behind joining in on the activity with Rothus seen in the background and gives the viewers a bored peace sign before it shows all of the Symbio Generals all glaring towards the teen and turns around to face their master with another Rider standing along side him.

 **Kakaeire naku te (So they will never know). Toozake ta yume mo (That's all right)**

The Teacher of U.A all roll in such as All Might, Erasure Head, President Mike, Cementos, Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, Thirteen, Snipe, Midnight, and finally Principal Nezu sitting on a chair waving to the viewers showing his friendly personality.

 **BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! tadoritsuku made.**

Armen undergoes through his default form and many different other ones before he finally reaches his strongest.

 **BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world.**

As the song begins to end Armen is seen standing back to back with All Might each stare against different foes. All Might locking eyes with All For One while Armen locks eyes with the other rider.

 **Cause you are not alone now.**

Armen and All Might charge towards their opponents.

 **You go BREAK OUT! Give it a kick and "BREAK OUT"**

The rest of the students come into view all relaxing after a hard mission with the staff members of U.A all nodding in approval while the main character is seen watching the them from afar and drives off on Rothus into the sunset giving the screen a peace sign with his right hand.

 **(Theme End)**

* * *

As of the moment Armen was currently trying to calm himself down as he then looked down the hallways of his house and then closed his door turning to the mecha afterwards. " Wh-What are- How'd you get into my house? "

" I let myself in. " Rothus replied jabbing his thumb over to the window near the desk.

" Oh. " He then whispered to himself. " Note to self lock up window... "

" But now, what are you still doing here? Did my aunt see you? "

" No, she left for work. And I already told you yesterday. I'm here to observe and help you train. " The mecha replied. " That is my mission after all. "

" Alright. But what are we gonna do if my aunt finds you in here? " The teen asked rather nervously knowing his relative's "dominant behavior" all to well.

" I wouldn't worry to much. " The mecha replied as returned to it's normal form and transformed into a mini refrigerator.

" That's your disguise? A refrigerator? " Armen asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Correct._ " Rothus replied. " _Many humans are fooled by this appearance._ "

" Wait, why would... " Armen then paused and then thought it over. "...Ah, now I see it. That reminds me, Rothus, can I ask you something? "

" _You may._ " The mecha replied.

" You never mentioned this, that thing from yesterday...you called it a symbio. what is a symbio? " The teen questioned.

" _Symbio's..._ " the robot said for a moment and got silent for a moment before he continued. " _The Symbio's origins are unknown, through the years of studies, we've discovered that they are genetically created mutants created from both living and non living material and are then implanted with Quirks. Do you remember how that Jackal produced those metal disks?_ "

The platinum teen recalled the events of yesterday. " Yeah, I was wondering how it was able to it. I thought it was the officers Quirk. "

" _It didn't belong to the officer. That Symbio was created with a metal Quirk, in this case it was iron_. "

Armen then began to think. " Then, does that mean all Symbio's have different powers? Like fire, water, electricity, and even a diamond? "

" _Theoretically speaking, yes. Many hero's were killed in the war in my time, and there DNA was used to increase the combat performance of the symbio's. And over the years of the war many different symbio's were created and all were unique in their own way._ " Rhotus answered. " _That's why Dr Tobashi created the Excel Driver to combat the enemy_. "

" Alright. Then what about that cable? " Armen asked recalling how their was some sort of cable attached to the gaurd and the Symbio. " What's the story behind that? "

" _That, was a Life Cable. The Symbio's are powerful yes, but there life spans are short. And now that they are entering this opposite timeline they require a host, other wise they would perish in seconds._ "

" So it can be anyone they desire? "

" No. They can only be attached to those go have high negative emotions, such as frustration, anger, jealousy, Depression and self-conscious. These are only many of the numbered negative emotions that humans experince everyday. "

" Could they do it to me? "

" _No. As long as you have the Excel Driver you'll okay. But others won't. The only way for someone to break the Symbio's control is that the user has a strong will._ "

" Rothus what can I do with the Excel Driver? "

" What exactly did you have in mind? " Rothus inquired.

" A few Kamen Rider's have a different form or enhancement. What exactly do I have? " Armen questioned.

" You have these " Rothus replies as a miniture robot claw comes out from the fridge and hands Armen the key that helped him transform yesterday. " _That is an Arsenal Key_. "

" Arsenal Key? Does this thing help grant me my ability's or something? "

" _Correct, you're currently using the Default Key, the most basic out of the many._ _It's main weaponry is the Assault Claw, witch you used yesterday._ "

" There's more then this one? "

" _Once again correct. However, there are limitations we do need to keep in mind._ " The mecha stated. " _As you keep using the Excel Driver, your body will react to it. It will enhance the user's body, becoming more physically fit, your senses will become heightened, durability will increase. Sooner or later on you will experience, headaches, nausea and many other side effects. But once it all subsides your enhancements will be complete._ "

" Okay, cool. Thanks for the future heads up. " The teen thanked. " Is there anything else I could possibly do in the mean time? " Armen questioned.

" _I have you're answer, right here..._ " One of the doors in Rothus's refrigerator form brought out a white shirt, two wrist bands and a pair of boots. " _Put them on._ "

" Okay, " The teen did as he was told and proceeded to remove his morning clothing and soon switched into the clothes Rothus provided him. " Huh, this ain't so ba-Whoa! " Armen almost lost his footing and felt extreme pressure all of the sudden feeling very heavy using all of his strength to keep himself up. " What's with these clothes?! "

" _The shirt alone weighs approximately 200 pounds, the wrists bands weigh over 50 while the boots also weigh 50 pounds. In total your now wearing clothes weighing approximately 400 pounds._ "

" 400 pounds?! " The teen exclaimed in surprise doing his best to stand up but it proved useless. " How am I supposed to train with these?! "

" _As I told you, I will be your psychical instructor._ " Rothus replies as he shifts out from being a refrigerator and into his normal form and later into his human disguise wearing red gym teacher clothing.

" But why the hell do I have to wear this thing? "

" By training like this, the enhancements will go by quicker and the side effects won't take a toll on your body to much. " Rothus explained as he brought out a clipboard. " I have a list of workouts you can do, and also, while I'm at it, were going to change your diet as well. I've yet to make a schedule for workouts after school hours. " The mecha said going on and on until Armen realized something.

" Yeah...about that Rothus... " Armen cut him off and began to take off the clothes and back into his normal ones. " I have a client today, and I got to meet him. "

" Oh, " The mecha replied as he suddenly fazed and went back into his normal human disguise. " Why didn't you say so? But once we are done, were training. Deal? "

" Only if you agree to help me out. " The teen replied putting his right hand forward ready to accept the shake.

" If it helps you finish your work quickly. Then fine. " The mecha said quickly shaking his hand.

* * *

Back in the other timeline

The five other humanoids were currently waiting on their leader Ookami to bring word if they were going to track down and eliminate Exceed. And speaking of the devil Ookami had just entered.

" So? " the raccoon dog humanoid inquired. " Are we gonna go or not? "

" The master instructs us to send another Symbio. " There leader replied. " He says once Exceed defeats 3 of them, then we will move in. "

" Tch, what an annoyance. " The female bird humanoid scoffed.

" It is what it thought. " The racoon dog humanoid added.

" So you're basically saying when he hits strike 3 then that means we got a problem huh? " The female plant humanoid exclaimed. " That makes sense. "

" I'm not done yet. " Ookami spoke up. " In'ei. " The female bird humanoid turned her attention towards the beast humanoid. " Master has requested you to go with the symbio on it's mission and observe Exceed. He also requests you to explore the similarities of the other timeline as well. "

" And while were at it, it's my turn to pick. " She said as she went over to a nearby control counsel and made her selection.

Nearby a large robot claw grabbed a singal pod to the left and then brought the pod down onto the platform and soon enough it opened releasing the Symbio inside.

From the steam emitting from the pod another symbio stepped out.

Unlike the previous one that was a Jackal this symbio resembled more of a deer like creature. It had dark brown colored fur, bright yellow eyes, and had two large massive antlers with many sharp ends. As for it's attire it wore yellow pieces of armor covering a dark blue robe and appeared to have a two pointed fork like weapon sheathed on the right side of it's waist.

" At your service madam... " the deer bowed in respect.

" Save the formalities. " In'ei retorted. " We have a mission. " She instructed and without waiting she headed over to the machine and was engulfed in light already on her way to the opposite timeline with the deer symbio catching up as it to was engulfed in light.

* * *

It now changes showing Armen and Rothus walking through a small neighborhood. " What are we doing? "

" I told you. I have to work today, if something turns up, well, you get the point. " Armen says replying to Rothus's question as he then spots his next client who was a older man in his late thirties. " Ah, here he is. Hello sir. "

" Who are you? "

" I'm Armen Nemuri, we talked about me doing a forest type art on a wall nearby here? "

" Oh, that's right. And Who is he? " The man asked gesturing to Rothus in his human form.

" He's my assistant. " Armen quickly replied. " I've enlisted his help, since I'm going to be doing street art now. "

" Alright. What did you have in mind for the sketches you were talking about? "

" I've got three, right here... " Armen said brining out well detailed designed forest drawings, one showing a forest trail, another with tree's full of birds and another one showing one right near a river filled with a few animals.

" Wow, these are really good. " The older male said in awe.

" Thank you. Would any of these suffice? "

" Indeed they would. But the one I like most is this one, with the river. " The man said making his choice.

" That's gonna be a real tricky one, but I'll see what I can do. " The teen said as he and Rothus made their way out to where the client wanted the wall painting to be.

The teen meanwhile was examining the wall to make sure it wasn't to rough, or to old, but instead just perfect. " Hmm. This'll do nicely. "

" Armen, why are we doing this? " Rothus inquired as he helped carried a few boxes of spray cans. " Were supposed to be training. Not doing art. "

" I understand that training must be taken seriously, but this is my job. I got to make a living somehow. " The teen retorted as he reexamined the drawing he did and began to hang up carboard pieces all around the wall.

" What is the point of this? " Rothus asked in curiosity.

" Huh? "

" I told you in my timeline, everything is destroyed, there's no beauty left in the world itself. So if I may ask, what makes this so special? "

" Well, " Armen began as he examined the spray cans. " To me I think it's a way to bring smiles, to the ones that need it most. Even if it could make them happy for only a second. At least that's how I think of it. "

" I see. " Rothus noted. " Even in the age of hero's there are still some people who don't have the greatest luxury, so they make do with what they have. Is that what you're saying? "

" Not exactly. But you make a pretty good point the way how you said it. " Armen replies as he shook the first can.

" Alright, let's see what you got. " The platinum haired teen said as he and the mecha began to paint away.

* * *

As of the moment the inside of the local high school library in Hosu City comes into view showing a few students studying for upcoming tests.

One student in particular was rolling a cart full of books down a section. He had curly red hair and wore a pair of glasses wearing the standard school uniform appearing to be the age of 13. As for what he was doing, it involved putting books back on the shelves where they rightfully belonged.

As he was putting some books inside the shelves someone was looking right at him through the hole of the shelves. " Any books you recommend? " The teen looked through and saw a much larger teen who was most likely on a sports team or something do to his sheer size.

" No sir. " The teen replied continuing to do his work.

" Oh, come on... " another large male came up to him. " I see you read all sorts of books. "

" Well, the only thing I suggest is reading this. " The teen said giving one of the older teens a book called The Book Theif.

" What kind of bullshit book is that? " The jocks friend inquired.

" It's historical. " The teen replied straightening up some books on a nearby table. " It's about a girl saving books during the time of the holocaust. "

" And why would I even care about something like that? " The older teen replied as he then ripped the book in half.

" Oops...sorry. " He said mockingly and let the two pieces drop onto the floor and walked away with his friend bumping knuckles about the stunt he just did while the teen quickly picked up the book and used his quirk to restore it back to normal. Whispering sorry to the piece of history that touched so many peoples hearts.

To this teen books meant everything to him, especially the ones telling a true story. To him they held so much value of the events that had unfolded in the past and hoped that these events wouldn't repeat again that's one of the many things he found so important about books.

" I hate them... I hate them so much... " The teen said to himself. And then there were the average high school bullies, who were star athletes, who had amazing quirks and girlfriends. The usual kind that love to pick on weaker people like him to feel more powerful, when in truth they were nothing more then scum but were to blind to see the consequences of their actions and how it affects other people lives.

As he continued putting books away, the sound of hooves clomping was heard. He looked to his right and saw what appeared to be someone in a deer costume.

" Um...can I help you?... " The teen asked making the creature chuckle in amusement.

" Yes, I was only looking for something... " The deer symbio replied. " And I've found it. " Without any other words a cable shot out from it's chest going right towards the nerd before it plugged itself in. The teen was then engulfed in energy as he was then absorbed into the symbio who then took on his appearance.

" Not a very intimidating look, but it'll have to do. " The symbio said as he exited out of the library and spotted the bullies picking on somebody else now. " In the meantime though, I'll have a little fun..."

* * *

It now brings us back to Armen and Rothus who was now halfway finished with their project.

" Hmmm. This is looking really good. " The teen commented as he checked it out from various different angles while Rothus comes walking up to him.

" The client says we can finish this tomorrow. " The mecha informed.

" Phew. That's cool to here, I'll tell ya though, it's a really cool that I finally got somebody to help me out with these things. " The teen said in relief. " But how'd you like it? "

" I think its...interesting... " The mecha replied.

" Eh, it can be fun at times... " Armen said putting his hands behind his head before all the sudden a loud beeping noise was heard and Rothus was now fully alert witch the teen soon noticed.

" What is it? "

" Armen, I'm detecting a Symbio nearby. "

" Where at? " The teen asked.

" At the local educational center in Hosu City. "

" That's my school... " the teen breathed. " We got to move! " The teen said as he then hopped onto Rothus who already transformed into his motorcycle form.

* * *

The inside of the school is seen once again and the bullies are seen being thrown against a wall.

" Who the hell is this freak? " One of the bullies inquired.

" I don't know. Maybe it's a villain. " The other replied as he charged forward getting ready to use his quirk only for the deer symbio to jump and kick the bully making him crash right through a wall.

" Hmph. You humans really do need to learn your place. "

The deer symbio then grabbed the other bully and threw him out of a nearby window while Armen and Rothus had just arrived with the other bully running for his life crying.

" Where is it Rothus? " Armen inquired as he placed the Excel Driver on the front of his waist making the metal ring appear and the belt form instantly.

" Second floor. " Rothus replied as he then handed Armen the default Arsenal Key and inserted it into the slot like an ignition. " **Locked and Ready~** " A robotic voice said coming from the excel driver making a digital sphere surround his body as he quickly crossed his arms and spread them out.

" **Henshin!** " The platinum haired teen cried out making a random base guitar emit in the background followed by a drum solo as multiple pieces of armor materialized in the sphere closing in on Armen.

" **Come on!** **(Let's go!) Come on! Come on! (Let's go!) (Make Way!) Time to Exceed!** " Once the transformation was done Armen jumped right through a window leading to the second floor delivering a kick to the deer symbio making it crash right through a wall and into the hallways.

" Tch, a sneak attack? That's cheap... " The Deer Symbio growled as Armen sprinted out of the hole rolling inside and punched the deer making him tumble backwards a bit. He then followed it up with a right hook but the deer easily caught it. Armen then kangaroo kicked the deer symbio to give him some space before charging again.

The deer symbio then jumped to the side and returned his own kick making the young rider crash into a few lockers denting the crap out of them. Without much time the deer then used his antlers like a sword and swung them to the side hitting the rider across the chest causing a few sparks to fly as he rolled to the side.

Armen quickly got up and leapt forward kicking the deer and followed it up with a few more punches that was until the deer once again kicked him away.

The deer symbio then reached for his tuning fork and tapped onto his antlers making them emit a vibration noise followed by a few lockers being ripped off the walls making them all go straight towards Armen who managed to kick a few of them away but unexpectedly the deer charged at him with it's antlers forward making him crash into a nearby wall.

" Be careful with this one, " Rothus said through the voicecom as Armen continued fighting for his life.

" Yeah you think!? " The teen snapped as he then did a finally the deer and kicked it away and before long the teen from the library came out of it's back with the life cable hooked up to him. " Aha! There he is! "

Armen then scanned his right hand over the cap of the Excel Driver. " **Assualt Claw Equipped!** " The belt said in a robotic voice as his right arm morphed into a mechanical black arm with five pointed red claws.

Using every ounce of momentum he was given Armen then sprinted forward slicing the cable off the teen making it return to the deer symbio.

" Let's end this! " Armen declared as he scanned the assault claw with the excel driver.

" **Final Countdown!** " The belt yelled out as Armen's right arm was engulfed in energy getting on one knee and leaped forward extending the claw outwards.

Using only sheer desperation the Deer Symbio tapped it's antler's with it's tuning fork causing many objects to get in the way of Armen's path slowing him down a little and giving the deer just a small opening to dodge and used it's tuning fork again causing the large parts of the ceiling to crumble down ontop of the young rider.

" Nobody told me he was gonna be this strong... " The deer symbio growled before it reattached the life cable towards the unconscious teen absorbing him into it's body and created a large hole fleeing from his enemy.

At the same time the young rider got out of the rubble and quickly scanned his surroundings. " Huh? " Armen was shocked to see that the deer symbio was nowhere to be seen but noticed the massive hole in the wall nearby. " Rothus? Where did it go? "

" It's to late Armen. We lost it. " Rothus replies as finishes the treatment for the bully that was sent crashing through the wall.

" Crap... " Armen muttered as he returned to normal while Rothus walked up beside him. " That thing was tough. "

" _I told you that every symbio is gonna be stronger then the last which is why you must become stronger to combat these creatures._ "

" I almost had it to... " Armen said in frustration pounding his right fist onto his left palm. " ...what do we do? That deer's still out there... "

" _Remaining calm is our first step. Our second is to wait, it will show up again. For now, you did the best you could. But, we must remain on full alert. " Rothus said as he then transformed into a motorcycle._ " _I also suggest we get moving the police are on there way._ " The mecha said and Armen quickly obliged getting on an speeding on out of their unaware that someone was watching them from a nearby tree.

" Hmph. " The figure said before in an instance disappeared.

* * *

The scene now changes to what appears to be a junkyard of some sort with symbio dropping his human hosts disguise and into it's original form. It thought that the mission was going to be easy just like many missions it had done in the past such as war itself and was known as one of the few.

" And what do you think you are doing? " The deer symbio froze as he then turned around instantly recognizing the voice.

Standing before him was In'ei who was currently in her human form. She adorned a black jacket with black sailor uniform underneath, she also wore a black skirt decorated with white skulls and finally a pair of black high heeled boots.

" L-Lady In'ei! " The deer sybio gasped in horror before In'ei's right hand morphed into a claw soon delivering an attack across it's chest making it crash to a nearby junk car applying pressure to the wound she had inflicted upon him.

" You're pathetic. " In'ei said as he continued proceeding forward. " You had one simple mission. What good is a soldier if they can't complete their objective? "

" Please! Have mercy my lady! " The deer begged as his wound slowly began to heal itself. " That rider took me by surprise. Just give me another chance! "

" Hmmm. " In'ei hummed putting her right handed claw underneath her chin and began to tap it with the index finger thinking over his plead. " Normally, I wouldn't make exceptions... " Her right hand returned to it's human appearance. " Very well. But know if you fail, then you're no better then a piece of rotten meat. "

" Thank you my lady! I won't let you down! " The deer symbio said saluting the woman.

" See that you don't... " In'ei said as a pair of large black feathered wings shot out from her back and took to the skies giving the deer time to think of his next move and how he was gonna defeat exceed.

* * *

Early on the next day...

Both Armen and Rothus had gotten up bright and early in order to finish their project in which they succeeded. The client was very pleased by their effort and got paid. Since Rothus had no use for the money he had earned yet, he tried to give it to Armen earlier but he declined since he figured that Rothus would need to use the money sometime later on. But as of the moment they had arrived back home and it appeared that his aunt was no where to be seen.

" Alright Armen. We'll begin training shortly. " Rothus said as he brought Armen somesort of glass filled with green liquid. " Also drink. "

" I got no problem with that. " Armen replies as he continues watching tv and drank whatever Rothus had made for him only to gag and light spit the content back in the glass. " What is this supposed to be? "

" Blended vegetables. Carrot's and celery. "

" Um...I think I'm better off with fruit. " The teen said handing the glass back to the mecha who downed the whole glass in one gulp.

" Very well then. " Rothus noted as the news was suddenly interrupted now showing what appeared to be somesort of apartment complex completely devastated. " Breaking news as chaos unfolds at this time! " The news caster called out quickly making Armen and Rothus dart their eyes towards the television. " Only not to long ago another unusual creature has appeared! We believe that it's the same one that recently attack the local junior high school in Hosu city yesterday. As of the moment a single hero has yet to arrive onto the scene! The police are doing the best they can. But I'm afraid that they won't last much longer. "

" Armen, let's go. " Rothus said firmly as he dropped his human disguise while Armen turned off the tv.

" Right. " The teen nodded his head as they went out the back door followed by Rothus transforming into his motorcycle form and provided the teen with a helmet before he headed towards the Symbio's location.

* * *

Moments later they had arrived at the location.

" This is terrible... " Armen said in awe looking at all the damage caused. " How come no other hero's showed up? "

" I'd have to assume that they are trying to select someone to counter the symbio. " Rothus spoke his thoughts as he returned to his human form." You know what do to Armen. " Rothus said as he handed him the default Arsenal Key.

" I know. " Armen replied and inserted the key into the excel driver twisting it into the slot twisting it like an ignition. " **Locked and Ready~** " The belt sang as a digital field surrounded his body. And very quickly Armen crossed his arms and spread them out.

" **Henshin!** " Armen cried out as a random guitar solo was heard in the background followed by a drum solo as multiple pieces of armor materialized in the field slowly closing in on his body. " **Come on! (Let's go!) Come on! Come on! (Let's go!) (Make way!) Time to Exceed!** "

Once the transformation was done the teen dashed forward jumped into the air delivering a kick straight at the symbio causing it to skid back a few feet.

" You again... " Armen said pointing towards the deer.

" You almost got me yesterday, but this time's gonna be different. " The deer symbio retorted.

" We'll see. " Armen retorted as he then ran forward and began to engage the symbio in close combat exchanging fists back to back in a rapid pace with the news helicopter filming the whole thing.

" We are currently only about ten feet away from this new hero mysterious hero from two days ago who's bravely fighting off this monster. It's defiantly giving the hero a hard time but he's showing no sign of backing down whatsoever. No other hero's have yet to arrive at the scene. But as you can clearly see, the authorities are using the distraction provided to quickly evacuate the civilians still in the area. "

Meanwhile Armen continued to clash with the deer currently on the defense before the young rider delivered a solid punch to his opponent. The deer however didn't let up and jumped into the air and used a nearby building to help itself spring right towards the young rider with it's antlers pointed forward. Armen however just dodged the attack. The deer meanwhile had it's antler's stuck in the concrete pavement as a result of it's move.

Seizing the opportunity Armen proceeded to kick the symbio out of it's concrete hold but it brought out it's tuning fork tapping it's antlers to make large amounts of concrete fly right at it's foe.

The rider dodged three of the attacks and kicked another making it shatter and jumped into the air getting behind the deer and landed a solid punch right at it's back making it roll.

" Give it up. You won't win. " Armen said hoping by a little sheer chance that his foe would give up. However instead the deer stood back up.

" Hmph. There's always one weakness a hero has. And do you want to know what that is? "

" Huh? " Armen was highly confused by what it was talking about as he watched the deer tap it's antlers with the tuning fork making large amounts rubble hover off the ground. The rider expected the attack to go towards him but instead they flew straight towards the nearby helicopter that was flying in the air.

" No! Stop! " The young rider protested and leaped forward getting ready to shatter them but the deer jumped into the air as well landing a clear hit on the rider

" As of the moment this fight is getting more intense by the minute I-...wait a second! Oh shit! It's throwing something right at us! " The newscaster said in fear.

" Look out! " The pilot said trying to avoid the block but to late it smashed the helicopters tails into pieces causing the flying vehicle to go out of control. As Armen was knocked to the side something,. everyone watched on as there was nothing they could do, these people were going to lose their lives. Or so they thought. The reason why was because something had stopped the helicopter right in it's tracks.

" What? What happened? " The newscaster asked who was entirely sure that he was gonna meet his end but instead he was saved along with everyone else.

" You can rest at ease now... " a male voice boomed as the helicopter was set down making them all smile upon the person-no, the hero who saved them.

" ... For I am here! " The person yelled out revealing to be none other then the number 1 hero All Might.

" But I must ask are you all un injured? "

" Y-yes sir! " The newscaster replied and gasped in realization. " But that new hero's cornered! Please help him! " All Might looked in the direction where the newscaster pointed and saw that the deer symbio was slowly approaching Armen who appeared to be knocked out.

" Don't worry. Now to get to cover! " The hero said as he got into a sprinting position while the news caster and his crew got out of the line of fire as the symbol of peace sprinted towards the Symbio.

" Back away from the young hero! " He yelled heroically and brought his right fist forward. " **Texas Smash!** " With the sheer amount of power emitting from the punch it created powerful wind pressure making the deer symbio crash into a nearby small building that collapsed onto the creature burying it alive.

" Now since that creatures out of the way... " Without any other hesitation he dashed over to where Armen was at and helped him sit back against a pillar. " Hey! Wake up! Hey! Come on! " All Might said trying to shake him awake and succeeded as a groan was heard confirming he was still alive. " Phew, good to see you're still alive. "

" All Might? " The rider asked in heavy tone meaning he was still regaining his consciousness.

" Are you alright? "

" Yes. I am okay. Just, help me up. " He said with the symbol of peace helping the young rider up. " Thank you. "

" You did a great job in fighting that monster. But at least it's over now. " All Might said but the young rider ignored him and took a few steps forward before stopping.

" No. It's not over yet. " The rider said making number 1 hero look towards the debris covering the deer symbio slowly began to hover before they were all sent flying in their direction.

Without hesitation Armen began kick the flying pieces of buidling from hitting him while All Might punched them all with ease making them shatter upon impact.

The deer symbio growled looking at his opponent. " This creature sure is persistent. Even with a hit of my one my punches and it's still moving. Young hero, allow me to help. "

Armen held out his arm infront of the giant blonde muscular man. " No, All Might. This is my battle, let me be the one to finish this. "

" Are you sure? " The symbol of peace inquired.

" Yes. " Armen nodded. " I have it's attention. My sensors are picking up multiple people still nearby in this area. You need to get them out here. "

" Very well. " All Might understood where he was going with this. " Be careful and good luck. " With that the hero peace then began his search for civilians nearby the rubble.

" Thank you again. " Armen said to the number 1 hero.

" You're really going to not take his offer? " The deer symbio inquired. " With that sort of power, you could easily have defeated me. "

" And your sorely mistaken. " Armen exclaimed clenching his right fist. " Have you no shame in hurting all of these people?! "

" Ha! " The deer symbio spat. " All you humans are the same! Honor, glory and love and all the above! Well what did you expect the world is cruel in it's own ways. It's nothing more then survival of the fittest. "

" But why are you doing this?! "

" Because Symbio's exist for one reason. " The deer symbio replied raising a single finger. " To destroy and reek havoc. That's what were created for. "

" Not if I can help it! " Armen said as leaped forward with deer following suit. " Hyaaa! " He gave off a battle cry and delivered a quick barrage of kicks before jumping backwards to give him some space.

" Because now that I'm here I will defend my home! " The young hero declared with " Rothus! "

" _I'm sending something new your way._ " The mecha replied through the intercom as an orange light darted right at Armen who soon caught it. Unlike his default key this Arsenal key was bright orange and bore a symbol resembling a pair of twin blades.

" Here's goes nothing. " Armen said staring at the key before he took out the default key from excel driver and inserted in into a slot ontop of the and twisted it like a car put into it's ignition.

" **Data Transfering~** " The belt said as a green digital ring appeared above Armen who raised his arms high into the air with the rings slowly going down the teen who soon glowed bright yellow and was engulfed in light. And at the same time music was heard in the background.

" **(Synthesizer anime pop music playing in the background) Slice and dice!x3 Slicing and dicing!x3 Let's get to work!** " The belt sang as the light coating Armen's body disappeared now revealing Armen in a brand new form.

Armen's body armor color had changed from that of an ivory to that of bright orange. His helmet was now shaped like a pair of scissors, his eyes were now magnetta colored, and was now covered in multiple blue straps covering his legs. He also had a few pieces of black armor covering his chest.

Nearby as All Might was helping civilians he witnessed the whole transformation. " **HOLY STINKING SUPER CRAP!** " The number 1 hero exclaimed happily in excitement already knowing what was going on.

" Huh, a little flashy, but nice. " Armen noted examining his new form. " Rothus? What does this thing suppose to do? " Armen questioned the mecha.

" _Why don't you find out? Scan your right hand._ " Rothus replied with Armen doing what he was instructed to do. Before long the excel driver scanned his hand.

" **Scissor Blade~** " The belt sang and made something materialize sticking right out of the ground. As for what it was...well, it was exactly what it looked like. A giant orange pair of scissors possibly the biggest he's ever seen in his life.

" Whoa...that is one big pair of scissors. " The teen said in astonishment and picked up the scissors. " You sure this thing can help me out? "

" It's never been tested. So technically you're the subject for this test. " Rothus exclaimed making Armen sweat drop at the mech's words of choice.

" And what will you do those? " The deer symbio inquired as Armen took a stand putting the scissor blade behind his back and looked ready to sprint forward.

" Like Rothus said. Let's find out. " Armen replied as he did indeed sprint forward going right towards the symbio who tapped it's antlers again with it's tuning fork making the nearby rubble and debris shoot right towards him.

But with the new weapon at hand Armen shredded the debris into pieces as if they were pieces of paper and struck the tip the blade forward making the deer scream out in pain as it rolled to it's side before getting up and intercepted the scissor blade with it's tuning fork. However in only a matter of seconds Armen kicked the tuning fork away.

Once again panicking the deer symbio jumped towards the tuning fork but that was big mistake. " No you don't! " Armen cried out as he then divided the scissors jumping sideways and literally clipped off the deers antlers and delivered a right kick.

" You cutted off my antlers! " The deer symbio screamed before Armen landed a clean right punch into the chest making it tumble backwards and then stood on it's back putting his left hand inside and proceeded to pull the library teen out of the symbio and sliced off the life cable. He then jumped back and handed the teen to the authorities and looked back to the symbio.

" You may have beaten me! But I will be the least of you're worries! You'll see! "

" And I say bring them on. Because I'm gonna defend my home as long as I breath! " Armen retorts as he then places his right hand infront of the open hatch of the Excel Driver.

" **Final Countdown!** " The excel driver yelled out and before long Armen held the scissor blade above his head.

" Now multiply! " Armen exclaimed before two digital holographic copies of himself appeared on his left and right side startling his enemy and the public who was watching the battle unfold.

" Three against one?! That's not fair! " The deer symbio complained already knowing he had met his limit.

" **Ready!** " The right Armen began.

" **Aim...** " The left one continued.

" **Fire!** " The middle Armen finished as all of their scissor blades were coated in energy.

All together they cried out. " **Scissor Runner!** " The right and left one delivered and slash going down and was followed up by the middle Armen opening up the scissors to cut the deer symbio. As a result of the attacks it's body was all cut up making it wail out in pain as cracks began to form all over it's body followed by blue sparks while the digital copies disappeared.

" Dang it! " The symbio screamed out it's last words before it exploded while Armen struck a pose holding the scissor blade over his right shoulder signaling his victory over his latest opponent.

After a few moments of silence cheering was heard coming from the people all happy to see that another one of the strange creatures had been defeated by this new hero with All Might nodding his head in approval showing that the young rider had earned his respect.

As people and news reporters were going up towards Armen, Rothus came rolling up in his motorcycle form making them stop as they once again watched him get back on his ride.

And just as he was gonna drive away someone called out to him. " Where are you going young hero? " All Might's voice boomed making Armen turn around. " Aren't you gonna stay for a photo op and the reporters? "

The young rider shook his head. " Nah, everyone's safe now. So my parts done. I can't thank you enough for saving my life and those reporters. "

" Anytime! " The number 1 hero replied giving him a thumbs up. " But before you go, may I have the honor of knowing your name first? "

Armen then looked forward thinking about this really hard before he gave him his question. " Exceed. Kamen Rider Exceed. " With that said after giving his name the young rider gave him a two finger salute and drove off.

All Might chuckled and crossed both of his arms. " A Kamen Rider huh? It's been a long time since a quirkless hero made himself known. " He commented. " At least it's good to see that the original hero's are still here. Maybe I should also have a talk with Nezu about something. "

Nearby In'ei was standing on a distant tower not far away observing the whole fight through a pair of binoculars. "

" Report. " Ookami said.

" The symbio had been defeated. And it appears that Exceed has already acquired a new form. "

" Damn. " Ookami growled. " Understood. I'll send the report to the master. Keep me informed. "

" Understood " In'ei confirmed and cut off the channel. " To think that Tobashi planned this all along... " She said and smirked in amusement. " But it won't matter. Because even Kamen Rider's have their limits. " She said as all the sudden a pair of massive black feather wings protruded from her back and with a single flap she flew high up into the air.

 **To be continued.**

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Exceed!**

 **Armen: Wow! I can't believe I just met All Might himself! So cool!**

 **Rothus: Yes, he was indeed 'cool' But now it is time for more training.**

 **Armen: Alright you got it!**

 **Armen: Oh crap! Another Symbio!**

 **Rothus: Proceed with caution people could get hurt.**

 **Armen: Next Time: Tough Rescue!**

 **Armen: Go Beyond...**

 **Bakugo: Plus Ultra!**

 **Armen: Who are you supposed to be?**

* * *

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **AxelMax**

 **Chapter's 1 & 2 **

**Happy to hear you like it!**

 **Again I'm pleased to hear a reader enjoyed it and yes it does have it's mistakes, I do admit it :)**

 **gundam 09**

 **Eh, it was really short, but this one was a lot better and wondering how strong he'll get? Only time will tell just like with the past riders before him.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **I'm glad to see you pleased friend. :)**

 **JayH120**

 **Very glad to see you read this story and thanks for noticing the mistakes, I'm positive now that they have been fixed. And even though you've never gotten into Kamen Rider, that's fine. :)**

 **THEDestenedGem**

 **I know, I know. spelling, and grammar error, nothing really new about that. And speaking of which, that idea you mentioned is good because I've already thought ahead before you put this review up ;)**

 **If you also wanna throw some more ideas out there, then you are more then welcome to.**

 **Dcracus**

 **What about Kuuga? You gonna like do a crossover or something?**

 **Worseman**

 **Well, thank you very much glad to hear that you like this story, and as for your second question, I wouldn't worry to much about a secondary rider or others infact. This series is mainly focused on my oc yes. But each chapter takes place during a few events of the My Hero Academia universe, you just got to sometimes pay attention to the dates and times that's all.**

 **With that said, I hope that you all enjoyed this, thank you for you're patience and peace out. :)**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Okay, now what kind of animal would you all like to see Armen fight next? Or would you all like it to be a surprise? Because I'm pretty sure I've hit square right on what is going to happen next.**


	4. Note

**Okay, everyone just a little announcement, I'm gonna change the main rider's name To Kamen Rider Break.**

 **To the reviewer Kamen Rider Geiz, thank you for the suggestion,**

 **And to SuperSonic2018**

 **Yeah you got a point, I'll be sure to rework on the description.**

 **So till then, I'll be doing a little reworking on this thing.**


End file.
